The Taste Of Death
by BrainlessBob
Summary: A grumpy middle aged man, An america FBI agent, 3 kids, a dog, and some other friends on the way. Oh this will be easy. R&R MAH SXC's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Taste Of Death.**

**Chapter One.**

**AN/ I am back with a new story I plan to continue and not get bored with, don't kill me if I DO get bored though, I like writing introductions and starting new with new characters thats why. Apologies, btw I haven't spell checked or anything so ignore shit like that, thanks! Anyway enjoy mah bitchz.**

**-Triple B**

Bob took a deep breathe in, the warm summer air stung his nose, he twitched and slowly peeled opened his eye lids, his head was spinning and his ears still ringing. He tried to raise to his feet but he couldnt move a muscle in his body, he managed to slowly turn his head, he saw his friend Michael sat up, he was tying his laces, he then raised to his feet, he clicked his neck and let out a sigh, he suddenly looked worried and in distress, he frantically searched around.  
"Bob?" He called out.  
"BOB!" He yelled louder.  
He crunched over some broken glass, he shoved large scraps of metal out of his way as he stepped over limp, cold bodies. Luckily there weren't too many here as it was only about a bus load. He then caught a glimpse of his friend lying in some grass, a limp body draped over his legs. Michael rushed over dragging the body off Bob. He lifted Bob to his feet and slung his arm over his own shoulder.  
"C'mon stay awake" He said with a grunt.  
They slowly stummbled along the side of the not so busy motorway, the cars were over-turned and on fire, not a single person in sight, well not alive anyway. He lightly tapped Bob's face.  
"Wakey-wakey!" Michael joked desperatly. "Please wake up." He said in a much lower tone.  
Bob let out low grumbles and tried to move his legs, he managed to put weight on his feet but Michael was moving too fast for him to actually walk alone.  
"Stop." Bob slurred out.  
"What?" Michael asked stopping and holding Bob up straight.  
Bob just squirmed around, managing to stand up, he held onto Michael for support.  
"You okay?" Michael asked holding Bob up.  
"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" Bob replied straining holding his side.  
"Whats tha..- Shit.." Michael breathed in a harsh tone.  
"What?" Bob asked slowly turning around.  
He saw some decaying 'animal' sprinting towards them, it looked like a dead human, it had red liquid pouring from his mouth.  
"Oh no.." Bob said quietly.  
"Come on! We gotta run!" Michael said turning on his heels and starting to run.  
Bob began to run, or at least try, he looked down at his side and saw the shard of glass sticking out of it. He tried to run but was nowhere near as fast as Michael, or the zombie for that matter, he looked back and saw it gaining on him. He gave it all he had but the glass countinued to prevent him running at full capacity, he let out a disheartened grunt unsure what to do. He heard the zombie behind him panting heavily. Hungrily. He shut his eyes while he 'ran' and hoped his ending wouldn't hurt much. He then heard a thump, his eyes flew open, he saw Michael stood there with a wooden plank and a nail sticking out of it. He turned and saw a the thing on the floor looking disoriented, Michael must of hit it with the went over to the zombie and kicked it in the head. He then lifted the board and brung the nail down on his head. Blood squirted and its body was motionless. The two boys stood brea' thing heavily and scared, their bodies were trembling. Had they just killed an actual person? No, it was dead already, right? But why was it breathing and moving if it was dead. It was! It was dead. Wasn't it? The new world was a confusing one.

They gave each other a quick glance and quickly looked back at the body, they turned around and countinued to walk down the road, their legs were hurting and their heads spinning, they' hadn't said a word to each other since what happened before. The then turned off the road, down a grassy hill, they wanted to find some where to stop and be safe, luckily they hadn't had a run in with anything since before, they were on the motor way because they were halfway through being evacuated, they were on a bus before someone at the front of the bus turned and tried to eat the driver causing him to crash. They limped on through the heat though, they couldn't just stop. They reached the bottom of the hill and saw a gas station, they entered slowly, as they shut the door Bob turned the open sign to closed. Michael turned around and slapped Bob's shoulder.  
"What're you doing?" He hissed.  
"I was trying to keep them out...-" Bob said rubbing where Michael had hit him.  
"Your such an idiot" Michael said venturing deeper into the gas station. He picked up a news paper while searching around and read the date aloud.  
"5th of June 2012, remeber that date."  
"Why?" Bob asked looking in the food isle shoving whatever was left over into his pockets.  
"Because theres not going to be no daily newspaper or technology to remind us of the date, so you'd wanna know right?" "Yeah...-" "Then remember todays date"  
They suddenly heard a russling from behind the counter, the two boys went stiff, they held thier breath and both turned thier gaze towards the till, a frying pan shot up and they both dived behind a shelf. Then a female voice squeaked from behind the counter.  
"I-I ain't afraid to use this." She said shaking the pan. "Just leave me alone"  
Slowly the boys emerged from behind the shelves as the girl slowly did the same from behind the counter.  
"No way." Bob whispered.  
"Is that..-" She asked back her gaze fixed on Bob.  
"It is" He replied.  
Her eyes began to fill with tears, she bounded over the counter and ran to Bob flining her arms around his neck, he returned the embrace around her waist.  
"I can't believe it, I never thought I'd see anyone I actually knew again, or anyone alive for that matter." She said shakily.  
Bob just replied by hugging tighter, he didn't want to let go. Michael narrowed his eyes at the two, he felt offended being quickly forgotten by his friend by some girl. He let out a large and obnoxious burp.  
"What? I don't remeber eating lasagne for lunch?" He said sarcastically flipping through the paper.  
Bob and the girl both looked at Michael.  
"Oh! Sorry. This is Michael. My best friend." He walked over to Mike and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Couldn't live without him" He smiled.  
She smiled sweetly and walked over to Michael, she extended her hand.  
"I'm Chloe" She said.  
Michael took hold of Chloe's hand and said.  
"I'm Rochelle. Moooooo!" He replied.  
The two boys burst into laughter, they were all over each other trying to keep themselves on thier feet, they had tears streaming from their eyes.  
"Okay then..-"Chloe said walking back over to the counter to pick up her discarded frying pan.  
She just leaned over the counter searching for it, her hand strayed around the floor, suddenly something siezed her arm, she let out a scream and tried to pull her arm away but it still locked her arm in its grip, the two boys snapped back from laughing and stared at Chloe struggling by the counter, they saw some claws digging into her arm, they had drawn blood on her delicate arm They bounded over to her, Michael leaped over the counter to see what had her, he instantly grimaced letting out a scared yelp and jumping back. It was a girl about thier age (16) half infected half not, she was sobbing.  
"Don't leave me Chloe, don't leave me here, you said you'd help me, you said it would be okay! Why did you lie? Why did you lie Chloe? I thought you would be my friend!" She said screaming visciously, she rose to her feet, her eyes were glowing red, and her claws digging into Chloe's arm.  
"Emma let go! Get off me your hurting me!" Chloe screamed back.  
Bob put his arms around Chloes waist and began to pull, he put his foor up against the counter and pushed trying to get Chloe out of her grip.  
"Michael do something!" Bob shouted.  
The girl behind the counter countinued to cry, getting louder and more angry as she spoke.  
"You were going to leave me weren't you! Leave with those boys and forget all about me! I'm not infected! I'm fine! Look at me!" She screamed tightening her grip and starting to breathe heavier.  
Michael grabbed the girls arms to try and pull her away but as soon as his skin touched hers she released Chloe and let out a blood curdling scream, she turned to Michael and slashed her claws along his chest instantly ripping his top and his flesh, he fell to the floor in a heap as his attacker countinued to slash at his body.  
Bob dived over the counter and picked up Chloes frying pan, he smacked the girl in the back of the head with it, it stumbled at turned back to Bob screaming.  
"Shit.." He hissed.  
He dived over the counter and ran to the front door, he burst through the front door and looked for methods of how he wasn't going to die, he saw a near by garage they had at the gas station, he sprinted over to the garage and stood in it, he waited by the buttons getting ready to initiate his plan, he then saw the girl burst through the front door still screaming, it didn't take long for her to locate Bob, she charged at him running with all her might. He held his breath as she got closer, her red eyes burned into his body, it was horrible knowing she was once alive, if he messed this up by even a second he would either be trapped inside with her or she would be outside, waiting, he had to get this right, she got closer and closer, he was poised and ready, she finally got close enough, about to slash at him but he pushed the button, the metal doors came down ontop of her head, crushing her. His breathe was raspy and he was sweating, he waited a couple of seconds before bringing the door back up, he stepped around the bloody mess and walked back into the gas station. He found Chloe has taken her jacket off and wrapped it around Michaels wounds, he was sitting up but leaning on Chloe for support.  
At least they were alive.

**AN/ Rate and Review! I AM ROCHELLE. MOOOOOO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taste Of Death**

**AN/ Here! YOU VULTURES! Took a while, sorry, longer that the last:) Again I cba spell checking cos I write mine on notepad cos I'm not a cheap ass hobo. Enjoy.**  
**-TripleB**

You okay?" Bob asked hopping over the counter and taking a seat on the floor next to his friend.'  
Michael glared at Bob.  
"Oh I'm fucking great! Whoo!" He said sarcastically waving his arms in the air.  
Bob and Chloe laughed.  
"Seriously though, we need to get moving, fast." Michael said trying to get to his feet but stumbling back over.  
Bob lifted Michael to his feet, letting his friend but all his weight on him, he felt his own side sting from where the glass was stuck but he shrugged it off, he'd rather but his friend first, suddenly they heard a crash coming from around the corner in the store.  
"Too late" Chloe whined.  
The three hit the deck and hid behind the counter whispering amongst themselves, they heard the foot steps get closer to the counter and all stiffened, they held thier breathe, thier eyes wide with fear, Chloe held her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming, she didn't like the tension and the anticipation. The foot steps walked away from the counter and began russling around on the near bare shelves, the three exchanged glances and began to whisper again, so silent they could hardly hear each other, they relied on facial expressions and body movements.  
"Bob, go kill it." Chloe whispered sternly.  
"What? Why? What about you two!" He hissed back.  
"I can't go, I'm in pain" Michael said holding his wounds.  
"I can't go, I'm a girl" Chloe said after Michael.  
Bob narrowed his eyes at the two.  
"Nobheads." He said snatching the pan off of Chloe.  
Through out their bickering they hadn't noticed the foot steps get closer to the counter, they were slower steps, more cautious, unlike an infected that would just run to the noise sorce, Bob shut his eyes and took a breath, he gripped the cold, metal, handle of the pan tighter, he waited and listened until the footsteps were close, very close, they were so close. He sprang from his position and swiped his pan at the threat. It hit the floor and Bob let out a satisfied sigh.  
"Ow! What the fuck! Idiot!" It shouted.  
Bob jumped like a scared bitch and felt his heart jumped into his mouth.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing!" A very angry man complained nursing his head.  
He had a work shirt on and a tie, his hair was short, messy and brunette, he seemed like an ass.  
"Well you just gonna stand thier kid and stare at me?" He asked impatiently.  
Bob just slowly lowered himself back under the counter.  
The man had a confused look on his face.  
"What the fuck is happening?" He muttered to himself.  
He then stepped over the counter and crouched down.  
"Kid..-" He began, but let out a scared noise and fell on his behind.  
He saw the three of them.  
"Oh okay, kids...what are you doing here?"  
The three just looked at him, silently, watching.  
"Do you speak english?" He asked watching them. "Habla ingles?" He asked again.  
They countinued to look at him.  
"I know maybe thier deaf." He said snapping his fingers. "ARE YOU DEAF?" He asked shouting close to Chloe's ear.  
"Ow! Wanker! We aren't deaf!" She shouted back shoving his face away abruptly.  
"What? Well why didn't you answear me then!" He asked standing up and running his fingers through his already messy hair.  
Bob and Chloe emerged from under the counter and looked at the man, he was quite a bit taller than them.  
"Cos well...-" Bob began.  
"Well what?" Asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Well your a bit of an asshole." He said.  
"Alot" Chloe said quickly after him.  
"We don't know that! Were just going off first impressions!" Bob said defensivly.  
"Yeah well, I just don't...hey were'd he go?" Chloe asked.  
They saw him heading for the door.  
"Hey! Wait!" Bob exclaimed leaping over the counter.  
Chloe slowly slid over the counter.  
"Its like a fucking heardle this thing." Chloe mumbled to herself.  
She caught up with Bob who was blocking the exit for the man.  
"Stay"  
"No"  
"Stay!"  
"No!"  
"Whyyyyy? You'll die out there!" Bob whined.  
"I'd rather die than sit listening to insults of ten year olds, besides I have better things to do than baby sit, now move!" He snapped back viciously.  
"Listen kid, just move before I..-" He was cut off by a loud screech.  
They all went silent before looking out the door, they saw a horde of infected rushing towards the gas station, they were stmbling down the grassy hill and surrounding the exit, there were at least 50, even 100.  
"I told you we had to move fast! Now were gonna die!" Michael shouted from behind the counter.  
"Oh yeah forgot he was there Bob said running back over to the counter, he scooped Michael up into his arms bridal style.  
Chloe went over to the boys and all three of them stared at the man.  
"You either come with us or stay and die..not much of choice but you still have one." Chloe stated.  
The man weighed his options, he gave the kids a quick look over.  
"I suppose they aren't that bad." He thought.  
"Fine, lets go, theres an exit around the back."  
Bobs face lit up, Chloe and Michael didn't seem fussed whether he stayed or came.  
He hopped over the counter and Bob instantly introduced himself properly.  
"I'm Bob" He said beeming.  
"Bob?" He replied.  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh well I'm...-"  
Chloe butted in with a sigh, she dragged Bob's arms leading him and Michael out the back door.  
"We don't have time for this!" She shouted agitated.  
The man scratched his head in confusion and heard banging and smashing, he looked at the front door and saw the zombies breaking in through the door and the windows, they looked...hungrey.  
"Shit.." He whispered as he ran out of the shop.  
He saw the Bob and Chloe running up a grassy hill at the other end of the car park they were looking back searching for thier new companion.  
"Come on! Run!" Bob shouted down countinuing to run.  
He sprinted as fast as he could, the gravel flying up from under his smart shoes hitting his face, he ignored the slight sting and began to run up the steep hill, he ended up behind the three teens who were tired and stuggling, the man looked back and saw the horde racing across the gravel shoving each other out the way to get at thier pray, the man pushed the 3 up the hill, making them move faster, they ended up at the top of the hill and saw an abbandoned old shed.  
"There!" Bob pointed to it.  
"I'm not sleeping in that! It won't fit my big toe in never my four of us!" Michael exclaimed in Bob's arms.  
"Its got a strong door its better than no where" The man said shoving the kids.  
They began to run over to it, feeling thier feet burn from the amount of moving they'd done, they heard the horde gaining on them, breathing heavily, making noises they hadn't heard before, sickly noises, they heard a coughing, although it baffled them they carried on running side by side, the man took lead and opened the door.  
"Thank God! It's open!" He exclaimed about to step inside.  
Suddenly, he felt a sticky, slimy thing wrap around his torso, he looked down and before he knew it was jolted and being dragged along the floor, he felt his skin graze against the concrete, it stung like hell, he felt the tounge tighten around his throat, he let out a gasp for air but got nothing, he strained and tugged on the slimey thing constricting his breathing, he felt his eyes bulge as the creatures tounge squeeze tighter, his head began to spin.  
"Hey! You!" Bob Shouted.  
He put Michael back on his feet and Chloe helped him along to the tiny shed, they got inside and Chloe lay Michael on the floor.  
Bob ran after the man, he had been dragged into a small forest, he pushed the branches out the way and search for his newest team member, he could find him, he countinued to look around, he heard a violent coughing, he turned around and began to run back, he saw the man and 'thing' hidden behind trees, the man was limp and lifeless and the smoker clawing at his defensless body. Bob picked up a large stick and ran over to the zombie and hit it in the face with all his force, it stumbled back releasing the mans body, he struck the monster again making it stumble again he countinually hit the zombie, he began to hit at his legs making the zombie fall, he proceeded to bring the stick down on the lanky things face, he stuck at it again and again and again. The thing wasn't dead, it was only a stick, but at least he wasn't getting back up for now. Bob ran back over to the man and helped him to his feet, he struggled, the man being twice the size as Bob, it was like lifting a car, he slowly made his way back towards the tin shed, it wasn't massive but atleast it would fit them in, only just. He dragged the man to the trees by were Chloe and Michael were waiting, the door was shut and the zombies clawing at the door, some lay dead huddled around the door, he saw an arm fly out from the barred doors and stab the creatures in the face with an ordinary kitchen knife, the hand came back and forward stabbing anything that moved, they slowly depleated leaving just one standing, you could hear from the shed.  
"Oh for god sake! JUST DIE!" Chloe screamed.  
Such an angry child. As she stabbed the last creature she re-opened the door and craned her neck searching for Bob, as she saw him emerge from the trees she rushed over to help Bob carry him in.  
"Why is he so heavy?" She asked trying to drag him in but having as much trouble as Bob.  
"I don't know, fat bastard." He strained to reply.  
They eventually got him into the tin shelter, Chloe just let him go causing him to drag Bob to the cold metal floor to.  
Bob jumped to his feet quickly and dusted himself off, he turned and shut the door barring it up again. He turned back around and saw some women wrapping actual bandages around Michaels wounds, she looked about 40, she had blonde and shoulder length hair, she had slight wrinkles but didn't look too old. As she spoke she had a northen American accent, why was she in England?  
"Hi, my names Corey." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. "You kids okay?" She asked looking worried at us all.  
"Well we are" Chloe began. "But he isn't" She said looking at the unconcious man on the floor, she step over him and squeeze past Corey sitting down next to Michael, he'd been strangley silent, the tiny metal comfort was...well not comforting but they managed, they would rather be squashed up in here than out there with them. Corey remove a pair of glasses from her pocket and place them on her face, they made her look intellegent and sophisticated, she turned the man on his back and squinted her eyes, she lifted his chin gently and examined his neck.  
"Well he's not dead, he's just unconcious from not breathing... but what caused him to stop breathing?" She asked raising to her feet.  
"Well there was some thing with a tounge thing strangling him.." Bob said dragging the man to the corner so he wasn't in anyones way.  
"Wait what?" Corey said abruptly.  
"He was being strangled" Bob replied.  
"By what?" She asked urgently.  
"Some weird thing with a tounge.." He said confused snatching a glance from Chloe who looked equally confused.  
Bob looked at Michael but he just stared into the opposite wall.  
"Another one?" She said to no one in particular clasping her hand over her mouth.  
"Wait what? Theres more like that?" Chloe asked leaping to her feet.  
"Well..we didn't think there was! We thought it was just the one!" She said defensivly.  
"Who's we?" Bob asked quizically.  
"I work for the FBI in America" She said sighing removing her glasses again and sliding them back into her pocket.  
"I don't usually get involved with all the gritty stuff but me and my team were told to come over her, to England, they wanted us to try and find a cure to the Green Flu over here.."  
"The green flu?" Asked Chloe.  
"Yes, its what makes those creatures what they are, it was created in an attempt to cure diseases such as Cancer and HIV, but it ended up turning test subjects into mindless, animal like zombies." She explained. "Its spreads through bodily fluid being passed on like if one of them got their blood in your mouth but if you have a blood type of O even the spread of fluids won't effect you, that makes you immune, the whole FBI had O type injected into them, all except one of course, he turned on our way over here, its our fault now this country has to suffer with out mistakes!" She said putting her head in her hands.  
Bob placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Wait!" Chloe exclaimed. "You said that the FBI was 'injected' with O type blood, you can't inject a blood type!" She said to Corey.  
"Shit.." Corey muttered under her breath. "It doesn't matter now anyway, everywheres going down hill now anyway so I can't get in trouble, but yes, you can, we discovered a way to do it but we kept it within the FBI and used it for our agents only."  
"You kept a secret that big? That could of changed the world, saved lives and you kept it to yourself?" Chloe exclaimed furiously.  
"Chloe! Calm down!" Bob pleaded.  
"It wasn't me! It was the FBI, highger ranks decided on this not myself!" Corey replied raising her hands defensivly.  
The small tin shelter was silent for a minute before they heard a heavy breathing, they turend and saw Michael red faced and breathing rapidly.  
"Help me." He whispered.

**AN/ Rate and Reveiw babez3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Yes, this chapter was based on Resident Evil 5, the fight scene with Jill, but I have added my own little twist, will be revealed properly next chaptr:O Excited? YOU SHOULD BE. Once again I haven't spell checked so please 'parden moi' Enjoy dis shit.**  
**-Triple B.**

"What?" Bob asked taking a step towards his friend.  
Michael swiped at his leg with his hand.  
"No! Stay back! Stay away!" He shouted.  
His eyes were blood-shot and he started pulling his own hair, he slowly slid himself up the tin wall, breathing heavily, his face turning red.  
"Is he turning?" Chloe asked edging away reaching for the knife.  
"No!" Bob exclaimed standing in front of Michael defending him. "He's an O type! I'm sure of it. He wasn't even bitten!"  
"He's right, they aren't the usual symptoms for the Green Flu. He'd usually begin puking and...-" Corey began before being interupted with a loud and painful roar.  
Their heads snapped back to Michael who'se eyes were red.  
"Kill the friends...-"He said in a menacing, low tone.  
"No! I can't! I won't!" He said in his normal voice.  
"Yes you will." He said back to the evil voice.  
"No! Please!"  
"YES!"  
The three backed away staring at him, his eyes stayed red as he eyed all three, no one daring to say a word, they held their breathe, Bob stepped forward slowly and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  
"Mike?" He said slowly.  
Michael, quick as lightening grabbed Bobs shirt and slammed him against the tin walls, he then flung him into the steel door, Chloe let out a small yelp and Corey a gasp, the man in the corner just groan starting to come around, as Bob richocheted off the door the bar fell to the floor with a metalic clink. Bob slowly and shakily stood to his feet and Michael was at him again like as fast as a cheetah, he shoved open the door and kicked Bob outside sending him back to the floor. Michael slowly strided towards Bob, eyes glowing and fists clenched. Without thinking Chloe rushed out after them and jumped on Michaels back. Almost instantly Michael grabbed her arm and slung her over his head ontop of Bob.  
"You always knew you were going to end up ontop of me" Bob said painfully.  
"Oh shut up" Chloe said rolling off of him.  
Michael turned his head and stared at Corey, he began to head back to the make-shift shelter, murder in his eye.  
"Corey shut the door! Quick!" Bob shouted jumping to his feet.  
Corey froze and looked at the distance between the maniac teenager and the metal door, she still need to lock it or he would just open it again, the bar was heavy and he was close, she wasn't good with the phisical stuff! Thats why she stayed with computers! She stepped over to the metal bar her shoes clicking on the floor, she slammed the door and began to struggle with Michael on the other side trying to get in, the bar was in reach but if she let go he'd be in like a bolt. She reached her foot out but her legs weren't long enough, and he was starting to win the struggle. Bob and Chloe began to chuck stones at him, pelting him in the back of the head, scared to go near him again.  
"Come on! Over here! Mikey! Whos a good boy!" Bob shouted patting his thighs.  
"He's not a dog?" Chloe said throwing a rock at Bobs head.  
"Ow!" He whined and threw a stone at Chloe.  
The two began chucking the stones at each other yelling abuse to each other as Corey watched helplessly.  
"Hey!" She screamed. "Something a bit more important over here?"  
They countinued chucking stones at Michael glaring at each other.  
Michael began to open the door, there was a small gap in the door, not big enough for him to fit through but if she didn't get this door shut he'd be in there soon enough, she heard groaning again, she turned her head, still pushing against the door, she saw the man in the corner stirring.  
"Erm, you, whats your name, get me that bar." Corey whispered harshly.  
His head lolled around his shoulders and he grumbled to himself.  
"Please! Come on! Please!" She begged.  
He looked up at her slowly, eyes squinted.  
"Who are you?" He slurred.  
"I'll tell you soon, just help me yeah? Please? Pass me that metal bar." She said as sweet as she could.  
He began to move across the floor slowly, crawling towards it, Michael countinued to slam against the door, from the outside Chloe and Bob had closed in on Michael, throwing larger rocks, trying to lure him away from the petrified and struggling Corey, he was starting to open the door wider and wider, Bob leaped onto Michaels back but he just shrugged him off.  
The man was finally at the bar, he slowly rose to his feet and dragged the bar across the floor to Corey.  
"Yes! Thankyou!" She beamed.  
She tried to put the bar on but the door wouldn't shut properly, Michael had his arms and legs in the gaps.  
"Sir? Whats your name?" Corey asked gently but urgently at the same time.  
"Gavin.." He muttured.  
"Gavin, okay, help me shut this door, just push okay?"  
"Sure" He mumbled before leaning against the door.  
Almost instantly the door slammed onto Michaels arm causing him to let out a growl of pain and remove his arm. Corey didn't ask questions she just slammed the bar on.  
Bob and Chloe gave each other looks of shock, jaw slack.  
"Fat bastard." They said in unison.  
"Why is he so heavy?" Chloe asked.  
"I think its cos he-..."Bob began before being tackled to the floor.  
Michael had switched his targets again. Chloe stummbled back as Michael began to land punches to Bob's head. Chloe kicked Michael in the head but just hurt her foot.  
"Get him off!" Bob pleaded.  
"He doesn't feel pain!" Chloe screamed.  
She searched around and found a large slab of loose concrete, she picked it up and slowly plodded back over to the two struggling on the ground. Corey watched from the saftey of the tin shelter crossing her finger. Chloe lifted the slab of concrete above her head and dropped ontop of Michael's head. He completly ignored Chloe's attempt to hurt him.  
"Seriously?" She whined.  
She equipped a large, metal pole she had found by the shelter and ran towards him screaming aiming the tip of the pole at his head, it hit him and she vaulted over him landing on her ass the other side of Bob.  
"What!" She squealed. "How is that even possible?"  
Bob tried throwing in a few punches but couldn't connect properly, Bob recieved another punch to the lip, blood started seaping from it, Bob tried to shove him off but ended up ripping Michaels shirt.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure ripping his clothes is hurting him, be scared!" Chloe said sarcastically stood over the two.  
"I don't see you trying!" Bob shouted back.  
"Guys! Whats that on his chest!" Corey shouted from the safe room flinging her arms through the bars pointing frantically.  
They both noticed a device blinking red on his chest.  
"It's that it has to be!" Chloe said also pointing.  
"Oh no shit!" Bob said reaching for the mechanism.  
Michael batted his hands away and landed another punch to the side of the head, Bob's head span.  
Chloe jumped onto Michael back and tried holding his arms still, Michael started trying to reach for Chloe to fling her off but couldn't quite reach her. Bob siezed the oppurtunity and began to tug on the device.  
"Fuck, its screwed on good." Bob said pulling.  
Michael gripping his hand on Chloe hair and began to wrench. Chloe let out a scream and her hands flew to her head, he stood up off of Bob, his body felt much lighter with the weight lifted. Michael held Chloe dangling from the ground from her hair, he got in close to her face and growled, he headbutted her, the bridge of her nose split, as she felt the wark sticky liquid trickle down her cheek she smiled.  
"Oh I feel sorry for you.." She said.  
She kicked him in the 'family jewls' he instantly released her hair and began to nurse his private parts. Chloe grabbed ahold of his head and brought her knee up with a sickeing impact with the skull. As Michael stumbled back Bob locked his arms behind his back holding him struggling in his grip.  
"Get it off!" Bob shouted.  
Chloe began to pull on the mechanism but it wouldnt budge, then she remeber her pole. She sprinted off the get it.  
"Where are you going!" Bob exclaimed.  
Chloe ignored him and scooped up the pole from the floor. She aimed the pole at the device and sprinted back towards them, it was like one of those scenes were you expect there to be an explosion as she made contact with it and the camera would flick between the nervous and determined looks on everyones faces, it was what everyone was expecting. Chloe let out her battle cry once again as she got closer, they all braced themselves even Corey as she watched nervously. Chloes poled buried its self into the device and it poped off his chest hitting the floor with a light thud, the four: Bob, Chloe, Corey and Michael all stared at it on the floor, there was a long, awkward silence. "What the fuck was that?" Bob said pushing Michael away from him and picking up the thing off the floor.  
"You dissapoint me! What were you supposed to do! Nothing! You set us up and knocked us down! You bastard!" Bob roared, red faced at the mechanical thing.  
Chloe slowly prized it from Bob's hands and threw it in some bushes.  
"Okay, now crazy times over can we all go back in there now before the zombies come? Kay?" Chloe said like she was talking to an infant.  
As they were all heading back towards it Corey started removing the metal bar from the door, Gavin swung the door open and stepped to the side letting them in.  
"Kiddies." He grumbled his usually cheery self.  
"Grandad." Chloe said struting past him.  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
As Gavin barred back up the door Michael looked down at his torso.  
"Why am I half naked?" He asked.

**AN/ RATE AND REVIEW NOW OR I WILL KILL YO' ASS.**  
**Luv ye.**


End file.
